Take 2
by TheHopelessRomantic95
Summary: Don't you hate it when an episode ends on a really good part and you just demand more?  Well, demand no more! Here's a new drabble series! Hopefully you all like it.   I'll even take requests. Read and review as always!
1. I'd give my life for you

**First I'd like to say thanks to all my awesome readers out there. Like most of you I've noticed that there aren't that many HGGL fanfics. So while watching some episodes the other day, I got a great idea. Well it seems great to me. I wanted to do a drabble series that takes place on scenes that should be added to. If you'd like, drop me a PM on a moment where you thought there should've been more. **

**This one takes place after Hawkgirl's and John's conversation in Secret Society. Read and review!**

* * *

><p>"<em>You don't care about us as people."<em>

"_That's not true, I care."_

"_You don't care about me." _

"_What are you talking about? I'd give my life for you!" _

"_You don't know what you're saying."_

It was true. John didn't understand anything. He didn't know what he was saying. There was no reason he should give his life for her. As she flew away, she couldn't help the grief that seemed to weigh her down. Hro. He'd come for her soon. Shayera wasn't sure when, but eventually it would happen.

This was why she and John could never be. If anything happened between them and Hro came… Shayera shook her head. 'Hro would kill him for sure.'

There were times where she wanted to tell John everything. Times where she believed that he would understand. Times where her heart felt like it would burst from the stress of her feelings. Oh how she wanted to tell him.

But, on the other hand, there were times where she just wanted to pummel him. Like Flash said, they sounded like an old married couple.

And yet, no matter how much they may have butted heads, she lov-, liked him.

She thought about what she wanted to do in order to blow off some steam. 'A bar sounds nice right now.'

"Hawkgirl, it's Lantern."

Of course. Right when I make plans, he calls me. "I don't have anything more to say to you."

"Listen, something weird is going on. Meet me at the practice range."

'Looks like I will be going back. Damn responsibilities.'

Turning around, Shayera made her way to the practice range.


	2. First tries

**This takes place during and after the end of 'Legends'. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>Back on the watchtower, the members were gathered around as Wally told the Superman and Batman about their adventure with the Justice Guild of America.<p>

"You should've been there. It was so freaky. Those cornball villains with their bad puns. And the heroes with the decoder rings. What's up with that? Still Black Siren was a hottie."

Walking toward the group, Hawkgirl couldn't help but notice that a certain member was missing.

"Where's GL?" Looking around them and finally spotting him on a lower level, Hawkgirl flew down behind him.

As she walked towards him she asked him, "Are you ok?"

He looked away from her as he answered. "It's stupid really. Why should I feel like this? I mean, they weren't even real."

She hated to see him like this. So, to comfort him, she put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his arm, and leaned closely towards him.

"They gave their lives for us, that's real enough for me." Together they turned towards the window and looked out towards space.

* * *

><p>After watching space for awhile, John turned towards Hawkgirl. "Thanks."<p>

She looked at him. "For what?"

"For making me feel better."

She smiled slightly. "I'm sure you'd do the same for me."

Nodding, he agreed with her. "Why don't I take you out for a drink? My city, my treat."

Her smiled faded. "I'm not sure that would be a good idea."

His only grew. "Come on. I'll take you somewhere that's sure to give you a fight."

'What's the harm?' Shayera asked herself. Smiling once more toward the man who makes her heart flutter and her fists clench, she laughed.

"Ok, let's go. If there aren't any fights, you'll have to do."

John moved away from the window. "Don't worry, I'm sure there're plenty of idiots who think they can take you, and if there aren't, I know I could take you."

Putting her hand to her trusty mace, she flashed John a playful smile, "You sure about that Marine?"

He laughed. "Maybe. I've seen what that mace can do. But, on the other hand, I'm sure you wouldn't want to mess this face up."

"Try me."

As she walked towards the hangar, John mumbled to himself.

"Oh, I plan to."

He didn't tell her yet, but John would.

Soon.

For now, he'd take her out and try to find out if she felt the same. And he strongly believed she did.


	3. Change

As she followed Hro to his quarters, Shayera's thoughts were on another man. John. 'He must hate me now.'

She was distracted as they entered the room, so she almost missed what Hro was saying.

"Not exactly Thanagar's finest, but I tried to make it feel like home." He turned and looked at her. "Hungry?"

Touching the tray on the table, Shayera saw that her favorite Thanagarian foods were there.

"Alungst kidneys, coshian oysters." She said flatly. They were her favorite. 5 years ago. Now she preferred eel heads.

"Don't you like them?" Hro asked. "I remembered they were your favorites."

"No. It was very thoughtful." Shayera reached out and took a bite. She closed her eyes as she savored the taste. The taste of home. "Awesome."

Hro smiled and handed her a cup.

"And when was the last time you had this?"

Shayera looked down at the cup. "Plume nectar! I remember we were on leave together on Alorea. How long ago was that?"

"Five years. Five long years." Hro reached for her mask. "My Shayera."

As he began to take her mask off Shayera closed her eyes and appeared calm. But inside she was screaming. 'Stop stop stop! This is wrong. I don't want Hro! I want John!'

Before he could unmask her, the door opened revealing Kragger.

"What is it?"

"Commander Talac."

"Kragger, I left orders not to be interrupted."

Kragger stepped in the room as Shayera fixed her mask.

"I'm sorry sir. We're receiving a transmission from the humans."

Hro went over to the screen in the room. On the screen, Superman appeared.

"Commander Talac, the world leaders have come to a decision. Earth gladly accepts your assistance."

"Very good. We will begin immediately."

Hro shut the screen off and looked at Shayera as she approached him.

"I'm sorry Darling. Duty calls." He put his hands on her arms. "But I want you to come with me and act an official liaison with the natives. Your experience with them may come in handy."

"Of course." She turned away from him and began to walk out the room with Hro following close behind her.

Outside the door, Kragger stopped Hro. "Commander, a word with you?"

Hro stopped and looked towards Shayera. "I'll meet you at the landing bay."

* * *

><p>Nodding, Shayera continued walking. As she walked through the mother ship, Shayera made her way to her own quarters. They weren't too far from Hro's. 5 years ago, she would've demanded her quarters be right next to Hro's. Now, she wanted hers to be as far as possible. Even better, to not have them at all. To not have her people here. It sounded terrible, but it was the truth. After 5 years, she found happiness. She found comfort and love. 'And John.' She thought to herself.<p>

Finally arriving to her assigned quarters, Shayera let the frown appear and her shoulders slouch. Her people just got here and it was already too much. She just wanted to be happy. Here, on Earth, with her adopted family, her home, and John. No matter what she was doing or where she was, her thoughts would always go to him.

'He may never look at me the same way ever again.' Shayera thought to herself sadly. She sat heavily on her bed and fiddled with her mace. There were strong memories with this mace. It had saved her life, and taken lives. For 5 years, its only purpose was to protect. When the Joker wreaked havoc on Vegas, it saved John. Without this mace, she wouldn't be here. John wouldn't be here.

Shayera took off her mask and stared at it in her hands. There were more memories here. Moments where Shayera could feel John's gaze. Moments where they lay together, and he'd reached for her mask and slowly, intimately, take it off. After he would take it off, he'd cup her face and just stare. As if he were a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, and she was the sun.

Eventually, it would've gotten to the point to where she could just walk into his apartment and take off her mask. Her people's arrival stopped that. She put her mask on the bed beside her and stood up. Walking over to the closet, she opened it and found her old uniform. It was a bit altered, but what could she expect? Things change. And so do people. She closed her eyes and lightly chuckled as she recalled what she once said to John. _We tend to cling to images of people from when we knew them best. _It was true. Hro may not notice it yet, but she had changed a lot over these last few years. Earth was good for her. John was good for her.

Grabbing her old uniform, which now felt alien, she made the decision that she needed to talk with John and sort everything out. She felt that she had to explain. 'Hopefully he'll listen.'

Putting on the last of her uniform, she put her new mask on, clipped her mace to her side, and headed out.


	4. Future talks

**This one is for my sister. She reads my stories and occasionally I ask her for ideas. Usually she sucks. (I love you Joe!) But this idea was really good. A conversation between Batman and John about the future they had seen. I hope you guys like it. Again, I'll happily take requests, but remember, HGGL. It's the best couple there.(:**

* * *

><p>"<em>The timeline's restored to equilibrium. We're the only two people who remember what happened."<em>

"_That… complicates things."_

After a month, he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to talk about what he and Batman had seen. And there was only one person he could talk to. And that was Batman. Putting a finger to his ear, he called Batman and told him he wanted to talk.

He told Batman to meet him for lunch. As he got there, john wasn't surprised to find the dark Knight already there. Coincidentally, it was the dame table they had been sitting at when they returned from their "trip". Taking a seat across from the bat, john heaved a heavy sigh.

"What is so important that I have to be forced to sit here instead of being in Gotham?"

"I think I'm going crazy. Every time i look at Mari, I see Shayera. Every time I see Shayera, I see Warhawk, our son, our future, and our time we had together."

Batman continued to cool watch the lantern. "I still don't hear a reason that explains why I'm here."

"I need to talk about it."

"Why?" Batman demanded. "It's the future. Not the present. You should be focused on the present. What happens here is what we choose."

John looked at batman with narrowed eyes.

"How can I make choices knowing what the future holds? I'm destined to be with Shayera, the future had shown that. How do I get there from here without falling into a future that I shouldn't have known existed until I lived it. I want to be with Shayera, when I make that choice, when I feel the time is right."

"What about her choice? What if she comes up to you and tells you she wants you back? Even if you're still with Mari? Do you deny your love and her simply because you believe it's up to you to make the move? Or do you simply lead her on?"

Instead of answering, John changed the subject. "He was just like her." He spoke softly. "He was strong and brave and a fighter. A hero. Just like his parents."

Batman's cold shell melted. "He truly was."

John stared down at the table. "Do I tell her about him? How he fought and had her eyes? How he made me the proudest man alive? How he would lose both his parents?" He looked back up at Batman. "Or do I remain silent and see where the present goes?"

"You shouldn't dwell on a future that doesn't exist." Batman refrained from adding 'yet' and continued on. "You just live life as you would. Eventually, you'll get to the future we saw, or make it completely different. It's your choice. And hers."

At that moment, one of the different to the cafeteria opened and Shayera walked in. She was holding her head high and acted as if nothing could ever bother her. But John knew better. He could see that her jaw was clenched, as were her fists. Her back was straight and her wings were tight behind her. She was tense here. She felt out of place, even after earning her some trust back after helping Diana, but she refused to show it. John cracked a small smile. 'That's my girl.' He thought.

Batman noticed her too. He also saw John watching her. "You know her better than anyone." He stood up to leave. John looked up at him.

"That may have been true, but now I'm not so sure."

Looking towards the Thanagarian again Batman asked one last question. "Would a future with her be so bad?"

John looked towards Batman but only saw an empty space. He looked back towards Shayera and was surprised to see her staring right at him, curiosity clear on her face. Slowly, her wings became a little less tense and she smiled at him. It was small and hesitant, bit it reminded him of the days before they became something more. The days when their eyes would meet, they'd share a quick embarrassed smile, and then their eyes would look away. This time, they held each other's gazes and John smiled back. A big goofy smile that only she had seen. Her smile became wider and John thought to himself. 'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. A life with Shayera is what I want. What I've always wanted since we finally had our moment.' He watched as she struggled not to laugh. His smile grew. Before he could understand what was happening, he had already reached her empty table. With his still present smile, he placed a hand on the chair across from her and said, "Mind if I sit here?" She leaned back in her chair, her wings completely loose and now hanging down. The spark in her eyes came back. As it always did when she found a new challenge.

"Sure. If you think you can handle it. We wouldn't want Mari thinking she lost her man."

John chuckled. "I'm sure I can." He sat down and they started talking. They brought up memories of their short, but wonderful time together. Hours passed and finally John had to go meet Mari. Shayera walked with John to the transporters. "Do you think we could maybe do lunch again?"

John smiled. "If that's what you want, I'd love to."

She smiled too. "Ok then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Before he could say goodbye, she left.

As he stood on the transport pads waiting for the flash of blue, he had another thought.

'A life with Shayera could never be bad. Maybe following the future wouldn't be so bad.'


	5. Time to come back

"_Your favorites movie's Old Yeller. You know exactly what he's saying."_

* * *

><p>Murderer. Traitor. A filthy hawk. These were words that swam through her head. She hated herself. Disgusted herself. During the Thanagarian invasion, she was known as a traitor. After, a filthy hawk. And after tonight, she was a murderer.<p>

Shayera stopped walking as she faced the sun. Stopping right behind her, John put a hand on her shoulder. "Shayera?"

"I'm not coming back. I only came for Grundy."

His hand began to leave her shoulder, but then he grasped it more firmly. "You don't have to hide anymore. You can come back."

She turned towards him sharply, causing his hand to fall awkwardly back to his side. "You don't think I do? Every day since I've been gone I wanted to come back. But I can't. I betrayed earth. I betrayed you." Tears appeared in her eyes, but none fell. "I lost my people, my home, and …my friends."

John cupped her face. "When you do something wrong, all we can do is say we're sorry and move on."

Remembering that before he said that the first time, he said he'd five his life for her, a tear finally fell. He wiped it with his thumb. "I'd say to come back when you're ready, but I believe you are."

Behind them someone cleared their throat. 'That girl.' Shayera thought. John removed his hand immediately. 'Oh.' Shayera thought. 'His girl.' She felt more tears coming and quickly looked away from John. She refused to let them fall. The rest of the group caught up to them. Superman spoke up first. "Are you coming with us?"

Shayera looked up at him. Then at Fate, and then at John. He met her gaze as if he were pleading her to say yes. "I'd like to go back to where I was for awhile. You know, to get my things."

Superman smiled. "Whenever you're ready to come home, let me know. We'll come get you."

Shayera smiled back. "I'd like that."

Superman began to walk again. He passed by Shayera, giving her a last smile. He was followed by Fate, Aquaman, and then Amazo. Vixen slowly made her way by Shayera. "Come on John. We need to get going. I have an early morning shoot and you said you'd come." As she passed Shayera she looked her up and down. As if she were checking out the comparison. "It was nice to meet you. Hawkgirl."

Shayera watched her leave, and then turned towards John. "She's... something alright."

He didn't say anything for a few breaths. "She helped with the pain. Still helps with it."

Shayera nodded. "I see." She spread her wings as she prepared to leave. "I guess I'll see you."

He half smiled. "Do you promise?"

She half smiled back. "I promise."

Shayera turned and jumped you into the sky. She may be a traitor, a murderer, and a filthy hawk, but she was also Shayera Hol of earth. This time, she'd save the world without a mask. She would atone for all the wrongs she's ever done. And maybe, just maybe, she'd get the man who still had her heart back.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Jana Girl123 for this idea. I hope you liked it! I love reviews and I love requests. But remember, This is strictly for John and Shayera(: <strong>

**Anyhoo, till next time! Ciao!**


	6. Crazy

**_This takes place the night before the events of Starcrossed_**

* * *

><p><em>'It's crazy. I mean, look at us. Just look at us.'<em>

_'I see a man and a woman.'_

-6 weeks after that conversation

-2 weeks after Christmas

* * *

><p>"John." He heard her say in a soft voice that was for his ears only. "Wake up." Shayera lightly ran her nails down his back.<p>

He lay on his stomach with his arms under his pillow, he could imagine her now. She would be sitting up with her body facing straight ahead of her but her face would be towards him. "5 more minutes grandma."

The caresses stopped. "Grandma?"

John laughed and turned his face to look at her. "I'm up. Don't kill me."

John looked towards his angel and smiled. She was so beautiful, the best thing that ever happened to him. He may have thought that about other things before, but that was all before her.

She pursed her lips in thought. "Fine. You live. But only because Christmas was so..." she trailed off as she looked out the windows. Her caress began again.

"Christmas was so...?" John prompted her.

She looked at him and smiled. She moved so that she lay on him. Her face was so close to his. Shayera closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Perfect."

John smiled. "I'm glad you had a good time."

Shayera kissed him. A light, barely there peck. John smiled moved them so that he was over her. "What was your favorite part?" He asked her in between the kisses he was laying down her neck.

Shayera closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure. She leaned her head back as she answered. "The bar."

He laughed. "Of course. Not the snowball fight. Or the dinner. But the fight."

"Of course." She agreed. "The snowball fight was hardly a challenge."

"I disagree." John said as his kisses trailed down her collarbone. "I beat you. Fair and square. The only reason you prefer the bar is the fact that you beat everyone there. And I beat you with snow."

Shayera couldn't answer. Her mind was dizzy with desire. John was now pulling the straps of her cami down her shoulders and his kisses were going further down her chest. She almost gave in, almost. Like cold water, thoughts of Hro jolted her into sitting up.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"Nothing." Shayera fixed her strap and looked away from him. She moved so that she sat on the edge of the bed. She didn't leave, but she wasn't as close as she was.

"Did I do something wrong?" John asked, speaking his thoughts.

Shayera crossed her arms across her chest. "No." she answered softly.

"Then what's wrong?" He moved across the bed and sat beside her. He gently touched her shoulder. She stiffened, but didn't move away. "You can tell me. Am I moving too fast? Is it too soon? Please tell me."

* * *

><p>The past 6 weeks had been amazing. Every since Christmas, the two spent the weekends together, free days together, and nights together. Shayera always came to John's place. She preferred it that way. Her quarters were empty. The only decoration was a framed picture of her and John, and a spot on the wall where she hung her mace.<p>

From what she could understand here on Earth, by now couples would have made it past the first time they had sex. Shayera wanted that. So, so bad. They had only slept in the same bed and held each other. They never moved forward. She wanted it.

But she couldn't have it.

Every time they got close, Shayera would remember Hro. Even in her safe haven, John's apartment, the thought of Hro was enough to stop her. She felt dirty. Tainted, with a burden that she could share with no one else. Oh how she wanted to spill her guts to John and have him protect her when Hro came. After five years, Shayera had a tiny, tiny, hope that they would never come.

* * *

><p>"I can't tell you."<p>

John's hand dropped from her shoulder. She shut her eyes.

"Oh." He said quietly. "I see."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's alright. I can wait. Shayera, I will never force you to do something that you don't want to. I want you to feel comfortable with me. There's nothing that you can say or do that will change how I feel for you."

A tear slid from her eye. John caught it and held Shayera's face. "It may be soon, but I love you. I can't explain it, but I do. And I'm pretty sure you feel the same. Correct me if I'm wrong."

When she stayed quiet, he continued.

"Whenever you feel the need to tell me something, go ahead. With me there'll be no judgment. Whatever problem you may have, we can work them out together."

Shayera slowly shook her head then she buried herself into John's chest. Instantly, his arms went around her. "I can't tell you. Please trust me on this. I just can't."

"Ok Shayera. No one's forcing you. I understand. Some secrets we need to keep to ourselves." He held her back so he could look into her eyes. "But you need to know. Whatever it is, it'll never change anything between us."

Shayera nodded and wiped her eyes. Again, John took her into his strong embrace. He murmured sweet things to her, but she wasn't listening. In her mind she thought the same things over and over.

'This is crazy! I need to tell him. I have to. And he was right. I do love him. Hro is nothing but a memory. A scary memory that can become reality all too soon.'

John still held her. "John? Can we watch a movie?"

He smiled. "Of course."

They watched movies the rest of the day, eating chinese. They laughed and they jumped. For that day, Shayera was happy. Just like any other day she spent with John. While they were curled up on the couch, she watched him. 'Maybe I will tell him. Tomorrow. I don't want anything to ruin this night.'

He faced her and smiled. Shayera smiled back and took his hand. She led him off the couch and into his bedroom, the movie they had just started forgotten.

'Tomorrow, after the mission in D.C, I'll tell him. But tonight, I'll show him that I love him. Tonight, we become lovers.'


	7. Insane

**A sequel to Crazy. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Shayera?"<em>

She had been dreading the talk.

Since her return to the league, a week ago, she had successfully managed to keep away from him. Now in the brand new watchtower, Shayera walked around. She wanted to get a feel of this new place. Back in space, Shayera felt… at peace. Sure some of the new suits disliked her, but she didn't care. All she wanted was something familiar.

As she stared out one of the many windows, of one of the many hallways, she heard a voice behind her. "Shayera."

It was familiar, sent electric jolts down her spine, and sounded surprised.

"I can't believe you're actually here. I've been trying to talk you ever since you came back." He moved to stand beside her. But not too close. "I...I think it's time we had a talk."

Shayera turned to faced him and ran a hand through her hair, taking a deep breath.

"Alright. Let me have it. I know what I did. I betrayed you. I betrayed earth. I hurt my friends. I lost…" she stopped and frowned. "I lost my family." She whispered. "And I never said I was sorry."

John took his turn. "I want to talk about the night before they came." Shayera looked at him quizzically.

He continued. "That night was special. I need to know…" he grasped her hands in his. "…was that a lie?"

Shayera tore her hands from his grasp. "How could you even ask me that?" She hissed. "Before I left, I told you I love you. And I never lied about that. That night was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I told myself that I would tell you. I just never got my chance. We were supposed to get chinese that night. We'd eat and watch movie. Then somehow I would've found the strength to tell you everything."

John just watched her carefully. Then he looked out the window. "I guess I didn't know. You left before I had a chance to ask. I said that nothing would change between us. But they have. We aren't together. We've both changed so much." He looked back towards Shayera and frowned. "I also said that nothing would change how I feel about you. That was the truth then and is the truth now. But as I've said before, things have changed. I'm not sure if you know, but I'm with someone. You and I are no more. And I don't think that will change." John started to walk away. "When you left, you broke my heart. I meant it when there would be no judgment. If you had stayed, we could've worked through this together." He turned back towards her before turning into a hallway. "Welcome home Shayera." With a slight nod, John left her.

Shayera stared after him with her mouth wide open. 'How could he say that?'

* * *

><p>Insane. She was going insane. That had to be the reason why she kept going over her conversation with John.<p>

He loved her. He had practically said it himself. He also said that she had broken his heart. He also said that he was with someone. 'Damn.' Shayera thought. She had expected it. That woman from the night she killed Grundy. Vixen, they called her. A hero and a model. Shayera wondered what John saw in her.

Why did she come back?

Shayera laid on her bed and closed her eyes. If she slept, would she enter a dream where the Thanagarian invasion never happened? Or would she enter a nightmare where John turned his back to her?

Maybe she'd just sleep peacefully.

It didn't happen often, peaceful sleeps. She had nightmares. Without John, it was hard to deal with at first, but she got used to being alone.

'How long was John alone before he found Mari?'

'Or did Mari find John? How long had they been together?'

Before more questions came, Shayera stopped herself and sat back up. She sat on the edge of her bed and put her elbows to her knees. "This is gonna be hard." She said to no one in particular.

'Why did I come back?'

Shayera thought to herself. She looked around her barren room and found her answer. Across the room, on the wall, was a picture. It was the only decoration in the room. It represented a happier time. She wiped her tearless eyes and stood up. She went to the picture and looked at it. As if it gave her strength, Shayera left her room. She wouldn't hide. She'd do what she came back to do. Redeem herself. By saving the people of earth.

The picture helped Shayera to leave the room with a smile and a mission. A mission to get her man back.

The picture was of her and John. The one she had in the old watchtower. It was from Christmas. When the Thanagarians came, she took it from her room for safekeeping. It kept her going with some hope that everything could be okay again.

Now that same hope was with her.


	8. Sleep

_"The point is you don't trust me. Either of you. Don't wait up."_

* * *

><p>In his mind he was only a concerned friend. In his mind, he was only checking on her. In his mind, he tried to believe that nothing happened on that date.<p>

On the watchtower, it was quiet and empty. Heroes had gone home to bed and only a few were up in space. He had told Mr. Terrific to let him know when Shayera finally came back.

At 3 am in midway city, Shayera came back.

John now found himself in the hallway where her quarters lay. She was almost to her door when he called out to her.

She turned and looked at him, surprise evident on her tired face. He caught up to her. "Why are you just now getting here?"

As he waited for her answer, he looked her over.

Her hair was messed up a bit, as was her dress. His eyes widened as he got his answer. Anger took over his surprise.

She saw the anger rise and put a hand up, stopping John's words. "I'm here because I like to sleep in my own bed. I don't have to explain anything to you." She turned and reached for her door.

John grabbed her wrist. "Did you sleep with him?" He asked her slowly. Shayera narrowed her eyes at him then as if she had just came up with a good idea; she gave out a tiny chuckle. "Didn't you just hear me? I said I liked to sleep in my own bed."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Fine." Shayera took her wrist back and leaned closely to John. "I didn't sleep with him John." She whispered. "I fucked him."

Right after she said it, she disappeared into her room, leaving behind a very shocked lantern.

As he pounded on her door, Shayera sat on the floor with her back to the door.

Honestly, she didn't sleep with Carter. They went to his place after dinner and talked. He was easy to talk to. She sort of spilled her guts. The dam holding her feelings and emotions and regrets burst. Carter took it all in and actually made her feel better. Did they sleep together? Yes. Was it just sleep? Yes.

But she couldn't stay there. She quickly put her dress back on and called Mr. Terrific.

And of course when all she wanted was sleep, John had to be here too. 'I could've sworn I told him not to wait up.' After 5 minutes of listening to John's insistent pounding and calls for her to open her door, it finally became quiet. Shayera sat still for a moment then decided it was time for bed.

2 and a half hours later, and she still couldn't sleep. She should've slept. After all, she really needed it for Egypt. 'When did Carter say we would go?' Shayera looked over at her watched which she had set to midway city time. 5:30 am. By now Carter would be waking up and realize that Shayera was both linger there. At 5:40, her comm link buzzed. She forgot to take it off.

"Shayera here."

"You've got a call from some guy named Carter Hall." He heard Mr. Terrific say.

Shayera sighed. "Patch him through."

"You sure?" Mr. Terrific asked.

"Just do it."

As soon as she was patched through, Shayera asked,

"What do you want Carter?"

"Why did you leave?" He asked her.

"Carter," she started to say but was interrupted.

"I don't care if you don't feel anything for me as I obviously feel for you, but at least give me a chance."

"Come to Egypt with me. Let me show you that I'm the one for you." He softly pleaded. His voice was deep, seductive almost, different from John's deeper baritone. It seemed...more attentive to her.

"Just because I left, that doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you." she was surprised she said that to him. It should've been to someone else.

"So you'll come?"

"Yes. I will. I said I would."

"Great! Come over here in about an hour."

"Alright." Before he could say anything more, Shayera cut the connection.

Maybe she should give him a chance. John had moved on. He didn't choose her. He chose Mari. Shayera deserved someone too. Maybe, just maybe, Carter could be that guy.

But she couldn't lie to herself. She didn't see Carter that way, she only saw him as a friend. Maybe Egypt could change that. Maybe Egypt would show her what she needed to see.


	9. Hint

**Very short, but hopefully you still like it. If you are disappointed that I haven't updated Desire yet, please bear with me! It's almost done and I plan on an update with 2 chapters! Possibly tomorrow or on the 18****th****.**

* * *

><p>It was good to be home. After Kalinor, Shayera was tired. One thing she learned? John liked women who could fight.<p>

And Shayera loved to fight.

She found herself wanting to learn more about this John Stewart. When Kilowag had come, she was worried. But not for Kilowag of course, with J'onn he was going to be fine.

Shayera was worried about John.

After a few words from Kilowag, John had gone straight to Katma. Shayera then learned that Katma wasn't just the lantern who trained John. Katma had been a lover of his.

When she had learned this, she found it hard to breathe for a moment, then like the Thanagarian she was, her blood began to boil.

She didn't understand it at first. Why would she feel this way? John and her weren't an item. She definately wasn't his and he could never be hers.

Shayera had no need to be jealous. Or did she?

* * *

><p>~~~On Kalinor~~~<p>

On Kalinor, she found that reason. Katma Tui was beautiful. And strong, and a damn good lantern. She obviously still liked John.

But as she retrained him, Shayera could see that Katma meant business. With her it seemed that duty came first above all.

He was getting frustrated. She could obviously see that.

So could Katma. But she wasn't going to give up. As he struggled with simple shapes, Katma had her hands on his arm and her mouth to his ears. She talked quietly to him. Intimate like. Shayera hated her. All she wanted to do was take her mace and show Katma who knew john better.

Unfortunately for John, it didn't work. The shapes exploded and john was thrown back. He argued with Katma and stormed off. As he got closer to where she stood, Shayera prepared to do her encouraging speech.

"She's got quite an edge to her."

John stopped and looked at her. "You're kidding right."

"Just an observation." Shayera kicked herself off the wall and walked by John

"It's like she thinks in still a raw recruit."

Shayera looked back towards him. "We tend to cling to images of people from when we knew them best, forgetting that they do change. "

"Ok…" John walked to her. "…so as someone who knows John Stewart in the here and now how would you handle me?"

Shayera smiled and put her hands so her waist. "As a friend and equal, I'd say get back there and try again…" she put a fist to his face. "…or I'll knock you into next Tuesday."

He frowned. "Somehow how I fail to see the difference in your approach Shayera smiled and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh there's a difference," She put her face close to his. "…you just haven't figured it out yet. Now get back in there." She turned him around and smacked his bottom.

That was the biggest hint she could give him without giving the whole truth. If he didn't get that she had some feelings for him, she'd give up.

Well, maybe after a few more tries.


	10. Christmas

"_You fly through space all the time but sliding down a snowy hill makes you shriek like a child?"_

He was right behind her. So close, so... amazing. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. It sent shivers and delight through her spine. Had she not been so determined, she would have already melted into him.

He put his lips right to her left ear. "Let loose." He whispered. His voice was deep and seductive. "Just let go."

Shayera closed her eyes and leaned her head back so that it lay on his right shoulder. "No."

He chuckled. "No?" He repeated. With his left hand, he moved her red hair from her neck and gently lay kisses down and up it.

Shayera moaned and stretched her neck out in order to give him more room. "Yes 'no'. If I do, you'll brag about it to Flash."

"I wouldn't do that!"

Shayera moved away to look at him with a brow raised.

"Ok maybe I would." When Shayera pursed her lips he quickly added. "Only! Only because he said it was impossible."

"Uh huh." Was all she said as she leaned back into John's arms. She leaned her head to the right meaningfully and waited for John to catch on. With a smile, he continued to kiss Shayera's neck.

"So... are we going to do it?" John asked as he began to rub Shayera's shoulders.

"Convince me."

Challenged accepted, John moved the two so that Shayera was on her back and john was over her. She looked up at him with an amused expression, a small smile playing on her lips.

John smiled as well as he slowly leaned his face down. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, he suddenly switched and kissed her nose. Shayera blinked. Once. Twice. Then again. "What the hell was that?"

John chuckled and kissed the rest of her face, avoiding her lips. "If you want a kiss, you have to do it."

Shayera growled. And tried to reach his lips. He laughed again and held her wrists down so she couldn't move. Letting her head fall back in defeat, she demanded. "Why?"

"It's what us earthlings do with the one we love."

She looked at him skeptically.

"I'm not doing it."

He hung his head down into her neck. "Why not?" He whispered, moving his hands from her wrists to her waist. Fingertips teased the edge of her shirt. Her breathing came faster and she struggled to concentrate.

"It's silly." She insisted.

John's hand slid under her shirt. Her breathing hitched as his fingertips brushed against the bottom of her bra.

"I'll cut you a deal." John said, still whispering. "if you say yes, we only have to do it once. What do you know? Maybe you'll like it."

"and if I don't?"

"We can do anything you want."

"Anything?" She asked.

"Yes." spreading kisses across her collar bone. "Anything." He repeated. She groaned. "Damn it. Fine. We'll do it."

John retracted his hands and jumped up. He held out a hand for Shayera and pulled her up. To her, he looked like a Thanagarian child who had just learned how to fly.

"Come on!" He shouted.

Laughing, Shayera let herself be dragged up the snowy hill where a sled waited for them. His happiness was just as contagious as his smiles and laughs.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Shayera said as she sat on the front of the sled.

"I can." John said as he sat behind her. He drew his arms around her waist and held on tight. "Ready?" He asked her.

"No!" She answered, laughing.

"Here we go!" John shouted as he leaned forward and the sled Started it's descent.

"Wooo! " shouted John. Even Shayera screamed with delight. The hill became steeper and steeper and the sled went faster. The cold air blew into their eyes and tears formed. When they reached the bottom Shayera turned and faced john.

"That was exhilarating! It's just like flying!"

John smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

Shayera looked behind them towards the top of the hill. John looked too, then back at Shayera.

"You want to go again don't you?"

She looked down and muttered something.

His ever present smile grew wider. "What was that?"

"I said maybe." She snapped.

John laughed out loud and grabbed her hand. "Wait till I tell Flash!"

"You better not!" Shayera screamed at him as the two raced each other back up the mountain. And that was how the two heroes spent Christmas. John taught her the earth traditions, and Shayera smiled and enjoyed every second of it. She also showed him the best place to start a brawl. He'd have the bruises for weeks.

* * *

><p>When everyone came back from their breaks, Flash made hot cocoa for everyone while they sat and told their Christmas stories. Superman and J'onn enjoyed Christmas with the Kents, Flash bragged and told his tale about Ultra-Humanite. Batman merely stated that he stayed on the watchtower. Diana added that she too stayed.<p>

"So you two were on the tower… alone?"

Diana blushed and Batman glared. Flash and the rest laughed.

Under the table, John and Shayera held hands, Wonder Woman sat closer to Batman than usual, and J'onn smiled in bliss as he realized that he found his new family. A family which he never wanted to lose.

* * *

><p><strong>Something short and sweet to distract you all from the delay of chapter 15 of Desire. It'll be out soon, like 3 days. Maybe sooner if I get plenty of reviews!<strong>


	11. Move on

_"Do you think there's a single person on Thanagar _or_ Earth that doesn't despise us?"_

_"We loved the traitor! Loved and lost her - _FOREVER!"__

* * *

><p>She was right. She was absolutely right. People hated her, despised her. No matter how much time may have passed, in their eyes, she was a traitor.<p>

* * *

><p>We loved her and lost her. Maybe forever. No, I loved her. I lost her. And I won't do anything to get her back.<p>

* * *

><p>One slam, two slams, three slams, and finally a fourth. A quick smile, then her voice.<p>

"You enjoyed that a little too much."

A small smile. "Just letting off some steam. She broke my heart you know."

What the hell ever. Like seeing _him_ with _her_ didn't break her heart? Seeing her chance, Shayera swung and decapitated John's double.

"Likewise, I'm sure."

Seeing his shocked expression was like Christmas.

* * *

><p>That Christmas was almost torn from them. Flash had almost left them. A few days after the incident, Shayera was still bothered by it. She had almost lost a member of her family. These days, Flash was practically her only family. Sighing, Shayera crossed her arms and leaned against the large window.<p>

What would she have done if Flash never came back?

"You alright?"

The voice caught her off guard and Shayera turned toward the voice in an instant. Seeing who it was, she frowned and sighed yet again.

"Peachy. What do you want?"

John reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "I saw you fly up here a while ago. I just wanted to see if you were still here."

"As you can see, I am. The good view however is now gone. If you don't mind, I'd like to go back to my room."

She began to walk by him. Or tried to. He reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Shayera, please. Talk to me."

She tore her wrist from his grasp. "About what?" She hissed.

"Anything! Anything, just… please, don't let us go on like this."

Shayera watched John carefully. Slowly, she sat down at one of the nearby tables.

"Why? What's the point? You and I have changed far too much. You're with Vixen, and I'm… alone. That's how it should be."

John took in a sharp breath and quickly sat down across from her and took her hands.

"That doesn't mean that we can't be friends. After almost losing Wally, we need our family to remain as intact as possible. The original family."

Shayera stared at their hands and sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Our family has changed too. I only talk to Wally here. I may have helped Diana, but she still hates me. Superman is always in Metropolis just as Batman is in Gotham. J'onn stays up here all the time. And you?" Shayera stopped and took her hands away then looked out towards the window. "You're with Mari. That's that. I'm gonna just guess and say that the two of you aren't planning on a break up anytime soon."

"Wally and I find time to hang out. If he and I can, then so can we. I want us to be friends." When she didn't respond he pled. "Please look at me Shayera. Listen to what I'm saying. I'm begging you."

"I have listened. I know what I want and I know what you want. I'm going to go with what I want." She started to get up. "I am going to walk away now. You'll stay here, or go back to Mari, and I'll either find a bar or Wally."

John opened his mouth to protest but she quickly stood up and shot him a piercing gaze then went on. "You and I aren't friends. We're heroes who happen to work each other. That's it. No family, no friendships, and no romance. Not anymore." Her eyes softened and her voice became quiet. "If I haven't said it yet, I'm sorry. For all the pain and betrayal, I'm sorry. I never intended to hurt you." In an even softer voice she added. "I never intended to fall in love." She chuckled bitterly. "I guess that's why they call it 'falling'." She grabbed her mace and started to walk away. She didn't stop as she heard his voice.

"You and I both know that we can't just forget it ever happened. It was amazing and we can never forget it. I refuse to."

To herself and quietly so he couldn't hear Shayera whispered. "We can move on and accept it's over."


End file.
